The TF2 gang vs the covenant
by alien breed S-18
Summary: the TF2 gang are accedentaly teleported into the haloverse were they must survive  or perish by  the covenant onslaught.
1. Need a Teleporter Here

The TF2 gang vs THE Covnant

"Need a teleporter here" said scout in a demanding voice. engineer replied with a simple "yeah" as he laid down the teleporter "erectin a teleporter"

as he kept hitting it untill it was fully erect. 'Right after he built the teleporter the entire gang cae rushing at it "incoming" said the gang as the all were going to run into the teleporter. engineer shouted in a FYI kind of tone " no the teleporter cant

handle more than one-. But it was too late they all went running into the teleporter shoving the engineer along with them and woosh; they get teleported. when they rematerialize they are suprised on their location. the heavy commented "this doesent look like two fort".

scout then said "yeah were are we hard hat" the engineer then looked at his PDA and replied " not just were but when it says here that were in the year 2554 :O"

heavy then replied no thats impossible. engineer then made a statement " it appears the teleporter is also capable of time travel and space travel because were also on another planet".

"so just build a noter one wighle your at it" said the demoman drinking his bottle of scrumpy". "I wish i could but im out of teleporters".

Then the gang saw a srage object burning in on the strange planet. "I say we have got to check that out" said the soldier. "Whoah who put you in charge" said the scout angrilly.

The soldier then replied " well I guess no ones in charge sinse we left the announcer back at 2 fort so I say im in charge because a soldier knows best.

"well while you guys are arguing about whos in charge im gonna go check out that weird spacecraft thingy" said the scout as he started runnung towards"

"mphmphmpphhh" said the pyro. "Yeah the pyros right every man for himself" said the soldier as they all went their separate ways.

Scout now arrived at the crash sight "Hello is anyone in there" said the scout banging on the strange spacecraft with his lucky baseball bat.

The hatch on the spacecrft then opened leaving a ploom of fog.

The scout was startled and jumped in front of the opened hatch. What came out was a mysterious man clad in green armor and a gold visor.

"Who the heck are you" said the scout. "I was going to ask the same thing" said the space marine as he exited the space craft towering at 7"4.

All scout could say was "Mother of god".


	2. Divided and Confused

Chap 2: Divided and Confused

Scout was suprised at the sheer size of the man he was looking at; then he finally asked "so are you anyway metal man?"

the man in green armor then replied " i am john-117; super soldier of the covenant call me a demon but you can call me master cheif"

Scout then asked confused "man i have so many questions i ned to ask you".

[demoman who is now sobered up]

"Damn i cant beileve im out of my bottle e scrumpy and that just makes me mad" as he begins walking toward the strange silvery temple. "eye mabey they he some scumpy in that thing".

[sniper]

"All wright i need to find some high ground or ill be one screwed wanka" "oh that strange hovering guard tower thigy would make a jolly good outpost"

[Heavy]

"da i dont know were im going but mabey i can find some cowvards to keel" heavies stomach growls "or mabey find a place to get a sandvich"

he then he comes accros a covenant outpost mainly comprised of jakals and grunts who spot him and immediately start shooting at him.

" Watt the hack are these things;whatever they are they are no match for me" he then jumps out of cover and shoots his minigun in all directions.

"Thats right. run home to momma" as he delivers hot lead all over the place; shooting tanks of fuel causing them to explode "run cowards; you are no match for me"

But the heavy couldent keep up his rampage forever getting shot in leg with a plasma bolt from a jakal sniper."ohh this is bad" feeling his now immoble leg as the covenant closed in on him.

he rolled into a crater to protect himself from the covenant hail of plasma "so this is how it ends" the heavy said giving up hope.

but then he felt his leg heal in an unatural way. He tuned his head and saw the medic healing the heavy with his medigun.

"doctor its you :D" said the heavy as the medic replied "You were my favorite experiment i cant let my lifes vurk go to waste" he said smirking as he got in the crater with the heavy.


	3. Master Cheifs Plan

Chap 3:master cheifs plan

[master cheif and scout walking away from the wreakage]

"Where did you come from?" asked the master cheif in a bland voice. "Well im originally from Boston but genrally im from earth".

As they contiued walking towards a unknown destination master cheif asked another question "how did you get here"? The scout then replied in his usual fast pace speech

"well lets just say there was a problem with our teleporter. Master cheif then asked suprised " Our as in theirs more of you"? "Yeah theres me, demoman, heavy weapons guy, medic,pyro,soldier,sniper and the spy" he exclaimed!

"Then where are they?" said mater cheif inqusitively. "Um i dont know i left them behind and im probably thinking it's every man for himself" scout answered snikering at the end of his sentence.

"We need to find them now" master cheif exclaimed coming to a complete stop and grabbing scout by the shoulders staring him straight in the eyes!

"umm why" scout asked jokingly. "Because unless your all spartans; you wont survive a day on this planet with it currently being occupied by the covenant. they will tear your freinds to shreds" said master cheif staring at the ground.

"okay so where should we start ?" scout asked confused but then he started to hear gunfire which answered his question. "okay for starters lets head to where that gunfire is coming from" said master cheif loading his assault rifle.

"last one there is a rotten egg" scout said as he bolted towards the action. "Wow he can run that fast with no modifications" master cheif said looking puzzeled as he started running with him.

[Pyro]

"OOOOOOOOOGGGGGGHHHHH" pyro yelled as he burns his way through countless grunts and jakals who are swarming him in droves. Eventually he burned his way through them all exept one figure in the disance. An elite who before he knew it the elite was on ten feet apart from him.

Pro was now puzzeled why the alien stopped right there instead of plowing him into the ground. "this is between you and me fire demon" said the elite drawing his sword. pyro then engaged his flamethrower but nothing came out; he was out of fuel. guess this battle is going to be melle only.

he then draws his axe and charges only to b humiliatingly stabbed in the bacj due to the elites evasion tactics.

the elite withdrew his sword from his heart and the pyro died then and there XP.

[soldier]

"Sounds like a fight" the soldier said hearing the ensuing gun-battle between the heavy+ medic vs a currently unknown foe to soldier and started heading towards the epicenter.


End file.
